Amourshipping: A Broken Boy
by Satoserez
Summary: Abandoned. Betrayed. Heartbroken. All Ash felt when he found out the truth that was hidden from him for years. It marked the birth of a new and more darker generation. Not much hope was left. Ash disappeared from sight leaving no trace.


Chapter 1: Familiar Face

Serena and her friends, May, Dawn, Misty, Calem, Brock, Bonnie, Clemont and Gary were heading back to their hideout in Lumiose city after they had done their scouting of the area.

"Looks Team Rocket have based in Lumiose as well" Gary said.

"Yeah they already have a strong defense in Santalune city" May complained.

"Its fine guys, we're going to go through this together. Never give up till the end" Serena tried to motivate her group with that phrase. That phrase was from her best friend when she lived in Kanto, Pallet Town. His name was Ash Ketchum. He adored his partner Pikachu.

Serena really missed him. She loved his kindness towards Pokémon and his love to work hard with passion. She had a crush on him but no one knew other than her delphox.

•••••

The group arrived at their hideout to find Professor Oak standing at the main entrance with an eager look to his face.

"Gramps? You look eager, what's up?" Gary asked his grandfather, oak.

"This" Oak pointed at a article, which showed a hooded figure with a Pikachu and a strange looking Greninja. The title said: BOY OF WONDERS! The article read: A boy in a hooded cloak takes down the defence of Team Rockets base in Shalour City all on his own with the help of his two Pokémon. Reports suggest he's been fighting Team Rocket for years after the dreadful attacks in Kanto.

"Shalour City had been swarmed with Rocket members! How'd he do it?!" Clemont said with a baffled expression, which also seen across the whole groups face.

"He's in Kalos so we might have a chance of winning this war" Dawn said getting everyone's hope back up.

"Yeah, well let's get back inside and have a rest" Oak said while walking off in the hideout. Everyone soon followed, they headed towards the living room to have their rest.

"Hey Serena, didn't you say your childhood friend had a Pikachu?" Calem asked.

"Yeah but the hooded figure had a weird Greninja and I doubt that he would have time for catching Pokémon." Serena replied. Deep down she wished it was Ash.

The group continued chatting all through the night and, eventually, one by one they headed towards bed. However, Serena headed towards the computer room hoping to find information about the strange hooded figure. She stayed up all night but had no success as every article mentioned the same thing about the boy.

•••••

Everyone woke up with a sense of hope after they discovered the existence of the mysterious boy Oak had told them about. They headed to the dining room where breakfast was cooked and served by Serena who had stayed up that night. They started chatting about the mystery boy.

"I hope he's a kind person if we were ever to meet him" Dawn said

"I'm just amazed that he took down the Rocket members of Shalour," Calem replied.

They're talk was cut short by the hobbling presence of Professor Oak.

"Guys I want you to scout the area where Team Rocket has based, and if a problem occurs retreat and don't engage in a battle, your Pokémon haven't got enough training this week. Understood?" Oak said with a fierce tone.

"Yeah" everyone replied and headed to their rooms to gather any necessary equipment. They all met at the front entrance and were ready to head out.

"Well let's go" Serena said as she leads the group to the location where they had scouted yesterday.

After 10 minutes they reached their destination but everyone had a weird feeling. They could sense that something was happening.

"Is it me or does anyone have a weird feeling about the base" Gary said.

"I'm with you in this, it feels dangerous" Calem agreed with Gary.

"Well Oak said we continue until something actually happens, and it's only a feeling" Brock said calmly. He wasn't feeling any anxiety.

"Brother, I'm scared" Bonnie said as she grabbed onto Clemont for comfort.

"Its fine now stay with me if anything happens" Clemont said with a soothing tone to stop Bonnie being worried.

"Kay" Bonnie said.

•••••

"So, they chose Lumiose as they're next target" a hooded figure spoke.

"Master, should we examine their base?" Greninja spoke to the hooded figure.

"Yes, but they have multiple bases in Lumiose and don't call me master, call me Ash" Ash said with no emotion. His gaze was fixed upon the base, which was hidden in the depths of the forest.

"Pi pika Pikachu" Pikachu motioned to Ash that there were several Rocket grunts entering the base with boxes, which had a big hazardous sign embedded on the 6 faces.

"Let's go" Ash said and the three figures disappeared.

•••••

"That was a lot of grunts and boxes" Gary said.

"I wonder what's inside them" Misty said.

"Whatever's inside, it doesn't look good. Didn't you see those big hazardous signs?" Dawn said.

"She's right, they're planning something, we need to inform Oak about this" May said.

They then heard a sound. It sounded like wind but it was quite loud for a wind.

"Did anyone hear that?" Calem asked.

"It's just the wind" Serena said, trying not to be intimidated by the noise.

"That wasn't wind, it almost sounded like someone moving at great speed" Brock replied to Serena's comment.

"How can anyone move so fast" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe if they teleport or something, I don't know I need to research." Brock said.

With that they continued to move around the outskirts of the bases territory trying to find any movement occur. Nothing was happening until they saw a figure appear in front of the bases main entrance.

"Did anyone see that, there was someone there!" Calem exclaimed hoping that the group had noticed it as well.

"Yeah but it's probably a grunt" Gary said.

"He appeared out of thin air and he wasn't wearing their uniform" Calem argued

"He's got a point; every Rocket member has a uniform and it is white but that figure was wearing black" Serena said trying to back Calem for once.

"Well let's see what happens" Brock said. The group again fixed their gaze towards the dome, anticipating any movement or noise.

•••••

Ash and his faithful companions appeared at the front of the entrance. They landed with great stealth so that they wouldn't be noticed by grunts inside. They opened the door and headed in with great caution. To their surprise the front entrance was not marked by any team rocket grunts. They thought this was fishy but washed the feeling off and headed deeper inside the dome.

"Everything seems calm, I don't like it" Greninja said.

"Pika pi" Pikachu agreed with Greninja.

"Its fine, we just have to be really careful and stay alert" Ash said to his companions who both responded with a nod. They continued to walk further into the base, they came at a abrupt holt when they heard voice of grunts.

"Gio and his wife have ordered us to make this ASAP, they want to test it on their test dummy." A grunt said with a fierce voice.

"Yes sir" the grunt made his posture straight and saluted the other grunt, who gave him a nod, and walked off.

"So Gio and _her_ are here as well. Those two will pay!" Ash shouted. He soon realised his mistake and ran for it. He checked over his shoulder and saw the grunt from before. The grunt took out a pokeball and threw it. It revealed an elictivire. It shot thunderbolts at the trio but Pikachu intervened. He managed to block all but one which hit ash causing him to stumble and fall. He got hit by another. Pikachu used thunderbolt to give Ash time to recover. They got back up and electivire used electro ball at the trio at the same time as they teleported. The electro ball managed to join Ash and his companions and hit Ash straight in the head causing him to be knocked out. Luckily, they were in the forest and away from further danger.

"Pikachu go look for help, quick!" Greninja commanded.

"Pika" Pikachu nodded and ran off in search for any kind of help.

•••••

"Hey look there's two rocket grunts!" Calem noticed and got everyone's attention. They then heard them shouting, dammit he escaped.

"Looks like some intruder was spotted and managed to escape" Brock commented.

"Hopefully without harm," Serena said worriedly. "Let's go back to base"

With that they left the site and headed back to their base. They were walking when they heard a bush rustling. A Pikachu appeared to the groups amazement.

"Pika pikachu pika pi!" Pikachu was pointing the way he came and was in great haste. He tugged Serena hoping she would follow.

"I think it's telling us to follow" Serena said. Pikachu nodded. "Okay guys lets go." The group followed the Pikachu into the depths of the forest until they reached the location where they looked in shock at the sight.


End file.
